Super Mario Bros. 3 Mix Wiki
Welcome to the Super Mario Bros. 3Mix Wiki Super Mario Bros. 3Mix (or SMB3M) is a SMB3 hack that can be played online at (www.boredbro.com/play/adventure-games/super-mario-bros-3-mix.html) released on August 17, 2015. The game has multiple features, enemies and levels from other games like Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario World. Story At the beginning of the game King Bowser Koopa steals Princess Peach Toadstool and two of her subordinates. The heroes Mario, Luigi and Toad, travel through the Mushroom Kingdom save them. They then notice Bowser's Airship fly away to Subcon, a land fueled by the Mushroom Kingdom's dreams. Peach writes letters containing info she has gained to help them. The heroes follow the airship and see two of the false King Wart's minions, Birdo and Mouser. The heroes defeat them and board the airship, to find Bowser's son, Bowser Jr., on it the heroes try to catch him, but are stopped by Wart, he is defeated, but Jr. escaped, into Boo's Woods. They see a ghost called the Big Boo, narrowly escaping, they see Bowser Jr.'s new weapon, "Boomer", Junior escapes again, into the Koopa's origins, Dinosaur Land. Peach contacts an old friend, Yoshi. Junior sends the Reznor to fight them. They find Junior again, Mario, Luigi, Toad and defeat Bowser Jr., but still fail to capture him. Junior goes into the domain of the Kingdom of Sarasaland's desert, the Birabuto Kingdom, the heroes go into a mysterious pyramid and find King Totomesu, vengeful for what Mario has done to him many years ago. The heroes defeat him. He then jumps off the platform, and is the pyramid, is completed. In the meantime Bowser Jr. got a red serpent, Clyde. Mario, Luigi and Toad each do their part making Clyde retreat into the sand, along with Bowser Jr.. Peach tells them that Bowser Jr. is building a rocket and is hiding in vacation suite island: Isle Delfino. With the residents, the Piantas, throughs Mario co. at a giant mutant plant, Petey Piranha. He attacks though Mario and co. trick him into exploding before they become it's dinner. They crush Junior again, but then Junior says that it was all part of the plan, and unleashes a rocket sending them to Greater Galaxy. They try to catch him, though the gravity confused them and the living top, Topmaniac, halts them, they fry it, making it explode. Using the power of the Sling-Star, They fight Bowser Jr. in his new spaceship, they defeat him, sending him into the skies after landing he tries to escape, but then space Queen Rosalina blast him away, she tells them that Bowser Jr. sent them to space so Bowser could kidnap Mario's "special one". She gladly obliges to taking them to Bowser, and they have to use everything that they have learned in Super Mario Bros. 1-3, Super Mario World, Super Mario Land, Super Mario Sunshine, ''and ''Super Mario Galaxy, to beat Bowser. After saving Peach, she tells you that comets from Greater Galaxy. And the team goes to investigate. Once all the Star Coins are found World 0 is unlocked, the doors there are locked. Mario remembers the keys, that a koopa named Hammer Bro. gave him. Using the keys, he fights all the bosses in the game to encounter Count Bleck. Then the heroes truly beat the game, and even invites all the enemies and Bowser and Jr.. Bowser then tells the player to use the Konami Code to "have some fun". Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse